Silvius Alvar
Jiretto Ekuseru (ジレットエクセル) is a legendary and very powerful magician hailing from the outskirts of Mt. Hakobe (はこべ 山 Hakobe Yama) where he was raised by the Frost Dragon, Sukaru (スカルプ, Sukaru) —from whom he learned to utilize Frost Dragon Slayer Magic. Though initially unbeknownst to him, Sukaru hid herself away within Jiretto's body, only to appear through the man's waning conscience to better guide him along his journey. He later became an -level mage of the guild Divination (占法, Senpou) as well it's ace and right hand man, before subsequently taking upon the role of the Soul Wisp's Second Grandmaster (火影大師範, Nidaime Daishihan). However, continuity would once again fail to fall upon the man, and he would abandon his aforementioned position to instead travel the globe in an attempt to stave off danger towards his own people. Appearance Personality Mages are those select warriors characterized by their utmost righteousness; it is through the justifications of their actions that truly defines them as individuals. They are anticipated to be of utmost delicacy in the matter of morals; all Mages are to follow a specific code and abide to it willingly, devoting the entirety of their lifestyle to the tradition without so much as a hint of hesitation. Jiretto, however, is of a peculiar exception. While he has since devoted the principles of his existence to the fine arts of chivalry, it is beyond him to emit the same fair behavior on a daily basis. Instead, he has been instigated, on more than one occasion, to bear himself primitively in the essence of nature. For example, while it is greatly forbidden in the laws of the warrior to partake in the devilish festivities of alcoholic beverages and pneumatic women, Jiretto has displayed an absurd weakness to the aforementioned criteria to the extent where it has been elaborated upon as a severe situation, and even more so, a direct obsession. Before mass circulations of nourishment, he again appears to lose his knighted charm; the method of which he utilizes to consume vast quantities of food is so horrific, that many plague whether or not the man has ever been fond of any form of table manners. From chewing with his mouth open to producing obnoxious noises through his mouth while sipping tea, it is in best estimates that the man has a weakness for food on par with the rivalry renewed between a sorrowful toddler and his pacifier. Oddly enough, it seems as though eating a well assorted meal works to replenish Jiretto's reserves eminently, both in the case of drowsiness in persona and otherwise the more legitimate physical conditions of his figure. He has recovered from complete exhaustion simply through the consumption of dinner in the past, a feat deemed miraculous by some of the world’s most revered medics. Divalent to his honor as a Mages, a bottle of liquor is always within reach for Jiretto, normally kept hidden within his silk kimono. The gallantry of all men is established accordingly upon birth. This of course, varies from entity to entity, with key experiences throughout a respective career encasing the better part of a man’s benevolence. While some are introduced as naturalistically produced cowards, others are blessed with a privileged sense of awareness, which, above all else, bestows upon them, quite literally, an immunity to fear. Jiretto —while a far cry from perfection— can more thoroughly be foreseen as a Mages of the highest caliber based of his courage alone. It is this very element that repents his previous wrongdoings in a heroic fashion. Almost as though he is overtaken, possessed even, by the greater good, in the awe of a climatic event, Jiretto will rise. He will ascend above the boundaries correlated among the finest specimens of the world; in the wake of a disaster, that is when Jiretto is at his very best. Most especially in the heat of battle, Jiretto's elaborate will is a subject of mass exposure. He distinguishes himself from the rest of the pack through his spirit, something that inspires the rest of his nakama. It is for this very reason that others are known to depend on him. He is one who shall never back down when faced with a crisis, in fact, he is only known to increase in amount of power —growing stronger as the level of competition rises. This element is orchestrated through his respect for his nakama, himself, and even his enemies. It is considerate of Jiretto, that to honor the existence of others, he must never succumb to the consternation of the heart, even if it be in the moment of his final breath. History It was speculated among some of the elders of Perianth, all of which were held as fine wizards in their respective primes, that once every few generations, a child, foreseen with immense magical ability, would appear in a dire time of need to act as the savior. His legacy established since the shed of his very first tear, it would be he who would go on to become the Child of the Prophecy (予言の子, Yogen no Ko) and revolutionize the world; lead them into a new era comprised of peace and the utmost tolerance for love. At the time of Jiretto's birth, many had gathered around the bed of Avueda Ekuseru: various scholars who possessed high degrees in the arts of magic, several reputed magicians whose names were known across the globe, even high ranking S-ranked members from a nearby guild. They had all come for one sole purpose; to witness the birth of a new legacy. Branching from the use of some of the world's greatest magical technology, the town's doctors had managed to grasp the potential of the growing fetus within Avueda's womb, concluding it as something they had never before seen throughout the course of their respective medical careers. The child who was fighting his way through the passageway of his own mother was unlike any specimen the world had ever known, possessing such raw talent that it caused the elders inhabiting the large building complex of what was the Ekuseru Mansion to tremble in fear; fear of what may possibly await them in the future. As Jiretto arrived safely, devouring his first ounces of fresh air, many contemplated killing him where he sat. A power such as his could result in an upset of what was overlooked at the time as "magical balance"; disrupting such a cause may would have led to massive failures in direct correlation with the town's most reputed political figures, for this child possessed enough power to someday flourish and take the throne as the king of Perianth for himself, had he wanted. For the time being, however, his very existence was forgiven by the king's royal servants, granting him a few years of life. Through his preliminary stages of life, Jiretto was raised by those who had partook in quite the interesting activity to instigate his existence in the first place; his beloved parents. The son of two celebrated magicians who had accumulated quite the fortune through their years, it was safe to assume that Jiretto's early upbringing was one filled with luxury. Whatever toy his soul desired would instantaneously relocate itself into the palm of his hand from what appeared to have spawned from thin air, as a result of his father's prestigious skill in pertinence to the lost magic, . A trait he could not have denied, had he been able to manage more than just the names of his parents; Jiretto was spoiled beyond belief, so much so that such a title was a mere understatement. The legacy of both his parents combined seemed to have been what kept the city of Perianth intact, their love and power admired throughout the area as a whole; many of the local children looked up to them as their role-models, while their parents had looked on to them as rivals in the distant past. With their own careers behind them, Jiretto's parents seemingly set aside whatever ambitions they may have owned, all in the attempt to raise a truly prosperous child. They gave their lives for him, the entirety of their efforts aimed towards his future success. A child could not have possibly asked for better guardians, ones which could protect him from the world's greatest evils due to their own tremendous skills, ones who could provide him with anything he asked due to their incredible status' and wealth. Life appeared to be too perfect, almost like some sort of miraculous dream. Every ounce of happiness Jiretto experienced foreshadowed to a threatening future that lurked from beneath the shadows, waiting to grasp him by the ankles and pull him into the darkness for the eternity. On the night of Jiretto's second birthday, a grand festival took place. A celebration of the ages was held at the Ekuseru mansion, where all were invited to attend and partake in the happiness of Jiretto's existence. Men debated politics while their wives bathed in other fortunes; it was a night to remember for all. However, the same night, the city's council of magicians, comprised of essentially all of those who had witnessed the birth of Jiretto, had come to a valuable decision. Jiretto's growth in the magical field, despite having received absolutely no formal training of the sort, had blossomed like a wild fire, enough to be recognized as a threat to the king's legacy. It was decided on that very night that they would take his life without so much as the slightest bit of hesitation, all in the hopes of maintaining the king's superiority. Knowing the couple would never approve of such an action, the king's royal servants planned to annihilate Jiretto's parents along with him, savoring their wealth for the future of Perianth. The Ekuseru family were declared to have committed treason by the higher ups, rendering them as traitors. In a vile effort, they were slaughtered by the royal servants in the midst of the celebration, their mansion destroyed in the process. The Ekuseru name was forever corrupted in the eyes of Perianth, so much so that all of those who possessed the surname, had they been related to Jiretto in any which way or not, contemplated changing their names in an effort to secede confusion and eradicate hostility among their own people. Through the midst of the scuffle, Jiretto was rescued by the apprentice of his father, by the name of Don Sire, who managed to teleport away the child to a nearby location where he would later visit to retrieve him all together, and raise Jiretto as his own. Magic and Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: According to none other than himself, Jiretto prefers close range combat above all else. He is a fierce combatant when up close and personal, possessing a body that can bang down low for extended periods of time. Coupled with his dragon-esque reflexes, Jiretto is properly able to determine the movements of his opponent and counter attack accordingly. He was able to completely outmaneuver and out speed an entire platoon of warriors on his own using only his bare fists. The speed at which Jiretto delivers a round of kicks is inconceivable to most magicians; appearing as though he has almost unleashed a barbaric assault, whereby physically, several tens of replications of his feet are created as a result of continuously rapid movement. Enhanced Strength: Unlike several of Jiretto's other feats, the accomplishments of his strength are completely unrelated to his dragonic upbringing. While it is true that the latter was pushed to his utmost limits in terms of training as a child, the amount of hard work Jiretto devotes to his body on a daily basis is what is to appreciate most when factoring his impressive muscular figure. There is no shortcuts to achieving a goal --Jiretto realizes such a fact more than anyone. He has put in the hard work over the course of several months, years even, to achieve what some refer to as a "dream physique"; a body which is capable of banging with the largest of fiends and the most gruesome creatures of the world. Such an astounding build enables Jiretto to utilize his ice spells in a manner in which he can confront his opponent directly; his stature alone working as a line of defense due to its considerable durability to fend off incoming enemy attacks. Jiretto's strength is enough to cause the ground to shake in the form of a miniature earthquake upon impact and when further amplified by his ice prowess, plunge through refined iron. It is with this very strength that Jiretto utilizes some of his vast icicle creations to the full extent of their powers. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: A defining trait of Jiretto's combatical prowess is his unrivaled speed. Blessed with the lineage of a dragon, Jiretto's body has been exposed to the sheer intensity of dragon training ever since a young age. In turn, he was granted tremendous power and durability. Because of this trait, his reflexes are at their utmost limit and absolute highest peak, enriching the frost dragon slayer a sense of awareness never quite unraveled to the premises of the torn world. Jiretto is able to react to anything and everything, especially incoming projectiles and spells directed his way. Almost as if he has a "sixth sense", Jiretto is informed of incoming danger through the pores of his skin. He is conditioned and toned for success; the combination of lethal speed and dashing reflexes are more fearsome than they may appear. To the eyes of Jiretto, it is almost as if the world is moving at a much slowly refined pace --something that came to be as a result of his superior athleticism. Keen Intellect: Over the course of many years, which have resulted in nothing short of victory, Jiretto has proven to be a highly perceptive fighter on more than one occasion. Combined with the knowledge he possesses of the magic world, Jiretto utilizes his genius to torment his opponent during battle, often ridiculing them with egotistical remarks. He is also able to adapt to his surroundings at a quickened rate, allowing for him to feel at ease with the utmost level of comfortability when in dire situations. Furthermore, Jiretto's mind allows for him to thoroughly analyze his opponent even when in the heat of battle; his evaluations are often precise in nature, revealing the principles of his opponent's spells for him to better assert himself. Toppled with his various senses, Jiretto is able to determine the emotions of his comrades, and better yet, the opposition directly; he can also thereby "sense" the intentions of his enemies, to an extent where he can differentiate the truth from a lie, even when delivered by an assassin. Enhanced Smell: As a dragon slayer, Jiretto possesses naturally enhanced senses. However, his sense of smell is reputed to be on par with the very best and far exceeds the rest of his five basic senses. His nose is able to extract the absolute minimal of differentiations between certain scents; by sniffing the air inhabited by his opponent, Jiretto is able to conclude where he or she may have traveled, and who they may have been with at the time. Additionally, Jiretto can determine for how long his opponent may have been in a certain area due to the strength of the scent --the weaker the scent, the longer the tenure. The man's nose encompasses a large distance, well over a few miles. It also seems that Jiretto rarely relies on his sense of sight when in battle, as this would lead to doubts; by instead relying on his nose, he would thereafter be immune to any sort of optical illusions present within the area and those especially that appear throughout the duration of a battle. Jiretto's nose garners praise for its ability to even discern original entities from their clones and doppelgängers. It seems there is very few possibilities that exist in the world today to escape Jiretto's nose; there is no clear cut way to trick this man. Enhanced Hearing: The size of Jiretto's ears serves a purpose beyond a clownish appearance; his ears allow for him to instigate even the most silent of movements. A lustrous trait for any dragon slayer, Jiretto is no exception to amplified senses. His are known to be particularly well developed, a result of proper training as opposed to natural possession. Jiretto utilizes such a sense in battle to quickly gain the upper hand, as by carefully hearing out the movements of his opponent, he is able to pinpoint their exact location --an ability that is only further strengthened when used simultaneously with his other enhanced senses. This trait has also allowed the dragon slayer to eavesdrop on more than one conversation in the past, thereby allowing Jiretto to acquire information he otherwise should not have known of, moreover, never had under his possession. (氷柱魔法, Aisumajikku): The pinnacle of Jiretto's magical prowess resides within his ability to both construct and manipulate ice. Through years of training, there are very few, if any, wizards who can claim to be on par with Jiretto's level of mastery in pertinence to Ice Magic. His very essence, according to himself, is devoted to this distinct type of magic, which has since expanded and progressed beyond previous borders and limitations to evolve into something truly spectacular. Jiretto is more than capable of quite literally utilizing his very own body as a catalyst to produce the element of water, which is further instantaneously refined to take the form of ice. For one to possess the ability of controlling ice, they must first have been on fair grounds with water, and Jiretto is certainly of no exception. No matter the location, Jiretto can form ice from thin air and subsequently freeze anything. The degree of craftsmanship in which his ice is molded allows for it to emit certain durability, which in turn, allows the ice to retain it's form in entirety even in the presence of vicious hell fire. Though this field of magic has since been translated into higher levels, this particular brand functions as the stepping stone for Jiretto's arsenal, enabling the man to reach newer heights. *'Freeze': With Jiretto's level of mastery, he is effortlessly able to utilize the element of ice; his prowess extends to such an extent that he is capable of turning any designated area into a winter wonderland with little burden on his magical energy container. The same is true with any and all physical objects; all materials Jiretto comes into contact with is frozen in a thick block of ice in the blink of an eye. This also makes it much easier for him to dispose of his foes, as once the particular substance has been converted into ice, it is that much easier to shatter into pieces. Jiretto is renown for this trait especially, as when it is combined with his Dragon reflexes, he is able to track high speed projectiles and nullify them in the midst of their motion simply by freezing them. For Jiretto to freeze something, however, he does not necessarily have to be in direct physical contact with an object, as his presence is able enough to bring upon the bitter cold sensation. Anything that is within a certain radius of Jiretto is quickly altered in temperature, plummeting instantaneously and therefore allowing the dragon slayer more room to work with. *'Cold Resistance': As a manipulator of the ice element, Jiretto has a direct immunity to the cold. This factor is present throughout the entirety of his repertoire, whether it be in the form of snow or mist. Unlike others, as Jiretto's body itself possesses the ability to generate ice, he will never shiver no matter how drastically the temperature plummets. Likewise, Jiretto simply cannot contract any sort of illness from low temperatures. While others would surely freeze to death wandering about in their bare skin within the arctic, Jiretto would be more than capable of living in such a climate without so much as the slightest bit of a hinderance. (氷の造形魔法, アイスメイク, Aisu Meiku): A power regarded to the finest; Ice-Make allows Jiretto to shape the element of ice into any virtual form. Jiretto possesses both static and dynamic Ice-Make, enabling him to seemingly breathe life into his several creations. This is initiated through the use of a hand seal —Jiretto curls his right hand into a fist, before resting it on either side of his left hand, reciting the incantation to cast the spell. A surging light-blue aura invokes his body, freezing anything within a certain radius, a testament to just how cold Jiretto's craft is. Dependent on Jiretto's remaining magical energy, he is able to construct several large ice sculptures, easily dwarfing even the largest of sky scrapers in Magnolia. His ice is known to possess a considerable degree of durability, whereas it is not so easily broken, no matter the residual strength of his opponent. Likewise, the same can be said for flames, even those of other Dragon Slayers; they are unable to melt the ice without suffering their own fair share of consequences, which would most likely require consumption of a hefty portion of their magical reserves. *'Enhanced Cold Resistance': Upon learning and mastering Ice-make magic, Jiretto's resistance to cold temperatures was even further enhanced. While he was already able to lie out in polar regions without any formal clothing draped over his body, Jiretto's resistance is taken to the utmost limits, to the point where he is almost bestowed with an immunity to ice and snow. Cold weather no longer plagues the man, nor can it be used against him. This also negates any chances of catching a cold or attracting dry skin for Jiretto. * (氷聖剣, コールドエクスカリバー, Cōrudo Ekusukaribā): Quite possibly Jiretto's most reliable offensive capability is the fearsomeness he displays through direct confrontation; a man renown for his agile movements, Jiretto prefers close range combat above all else, as when his opponent touches his ice, that is when the true nature of his power is revealed. This factor is more thoroughly introduced with the essence of the Cold Excalibur. While he is more than capable of eliminating his enemies with his fists alone, the presence of an ice-make weapon greatly enhances Jiretto's offensive power, turning him into a powerhouse. The sword is weaved through the basic principles of ice-make magic, and as such, is incredibly quick and otherwise requires little to no effort on Jiretto's behalf to construct. The sword itself is not particularly heavy, though remains highly efficient in terms of raw cutting power and sheer strength. This allows Jiretto to fight to his potential without a burden on his jolting speed. Furthermore, because it is crafted from ice itself, other magicians who are not on even terms with ice cannot properly wield the blade, as even the slightest touch works to crack their skin due to its freezing temperatures. The blade itself can also act as a wand of the sorts, capable of casting ice spells through the very tip. While this feature is seen less often, it allows for Jiretto to encase his opponent in a block of ice upon contact, rendering so much as one slice a lethal blow to his opponents. Like all his creations, Jiretto can imbue his own blood into the Cold Excalibur to make it resistant to time magic, while also enhancing the blade's overall power. * (盾, シールド, Shīrudo): Jiretto's first line of defense comes in the form of a large defensive shield. The ice-make shield was in actuality the very first spell he had managed to grasp the full concept of, and thus, utilized it greatly during his childhood especially. However, even in his later years, the technique has come to great use; more often than not, activating such a power is as natural as it is for him to blink. Upon Jiretto's very command, a large plated sphere, taking the form of a shield is forged through the principles of ice-make magic. The shield itself is quite durable, enough to remain intact even against some of the highest caliber attacks known to mankind. Additionally, the shield is capable of emitting various spiked icicles from the outside, protruding whatever comes into contact with it, be it an incoming projectile, or an actual magician. The immense defensive capabilities of the shield are such that it possesses the ability to completely obliterate the spell in question upon contact. However, it is worth noting that the shield's thickness can be lessened to some extent, in order to allow Jiretto to instead repel incoming spells back to his opponents. *'Ice-Make: Floor' (床, フロア, Furoa): Without a doubt, one of the more cunning techniques within Jiretto's arsenal, the ice-make floor allows Jiretto to quite literally shape the terrain to his liking, thus, giving the s-ranked mage the clearcut advantage in battle. This technique can be emitted through the soles of his feet, allowing him to initiate the spell secretively. On most occasions, Jiretto's enemies are unable to so much as stand on his ice, as it is far too slippery for one to adjust to in the first experience alone. Like all ice-make spells, the element of water is highly susceptible to Jiretto's prowess; with this particular execution of ice-make magic, Jiretto is able to freeze large bodies of water at will. Frost Dragon Slayer Magic (霜の滅竜魔法 Shimo no Metsuryū Mahō): Initially classified as a First Generation , Jiretto was raised by the frost dragon, Sukaru, until her untimely departure. However, years later, he would obtain a dragon and have it transplanted into his womb, thus making him a Third Generation dragon slayer. In particular, Jiretto possesses a form of dragon slayer magic akin to the ice element, heralding him as a frost dragon slayer. This allows Jiretto to control ice at his very command, which includes manipulating even preexisting ice. Naturally, as a masterful user of ice-make magic, this blessing extends to his capabilities as the frost dragon and more thoroughly enhances his prowess. The ice element gives Jiretto a clearcut advantage over water-based magicians, as essentially, ice is water in a frozen state. This has since rendered water type attacks futile against Jiretto due to his sheer ability to quite literally dispose of it in a manner of seconds; first by freezing the liquid into a solid state and thereafter shattering it in the same instant. In contrast to most dragon slayers who are limited to the consumption of their own element, Jiretto is able to eat water orientated subjects without hesitation, increasing his overall advantage in terms of battle when regarding the fact that water vapor exists in the earth’s very atmosphere itself. *'Frost Dragon's Roar' (霜鉄竜の咆哮, Toukan no Hōkō): The signature breath of the frost dragon, Jiretto's roar is known to pack quite a wallop. The interesting aspect of Jiretto's breath is the rigid temperatures at which he unleashes them; as a manipulator of freezing temperatures, his breath attack is able to freeze physical, liquid, and gaseous objects with relative ease. When caught within its impressive radius, at the very least, the spell leaves the target with several third degree burns as a result of frostbite, if not leaving them in a nullified state where they have essentially been transformed into an ice sculpture. With his prowess, Jiretto has never failed to freeze anything, including the flames of praiseworthy mages. It is often difficult for one to escape the vicinity of the technique because of the adverse effect the roar can take; dependent on the situation, Jiretto is able to change his breath attack into a literal chilled gust of air, where it appears to take on a smoke-like personal, covering a large distance in a short amount of time. This cloud of mist can be treated like a thick fog, in the sense that it erases Jiretto's being from plain view and makes it increasingly difficult to determine the output of his attacks. As a trained assassin, Jiretto's fines carefully allows him to hide his footsteps in a manner in which they can only be heard by fellow dragon slayers and other amplified senses alike, rendering him naked to the average magician. This in turn, makes him a vital threat, seeing as though he is more than capable of sneaking up on uneasy targets and stealing away the very lives they hold sacred. *'Frost Dragon's Icicle Spear' (霜鉄竜の氷柱槍, Toukan no Tsuyari): Much like the ordinary ice make magic, this technique displays masterful usage of effectively shaping magical energy. To begin, Jiretto quite literally calls upon his dragon powers to grasp the element of ice; thereafter, by harnessing the power directly, he is able to shape the ice to his will. For this particular attack, Jiretto shapes his ice into the form of a large spear, though it should be noted that it is more reminiscent of a halberd or staff. Nonetheless, in appearance, the spear greatly resembles a harpoon in that two additional pikes protrude at the very tip, giving the spear a total number of three blades. At times, Jiretto has even been seen using this spear to cast magic; by focusing his energy into the staff, he is able to directly infuse up to a certain amount of spells within the spear so that others can utilize his unique form of dragon slayer magic simply by wielding the weapon. It is also worth noting that the spear possessing incredible impaling capabilities and more often than not leaves those who have been grazed by it with frostbite, rendering it futile for Jiretto to allow even his own comrades to utilize it in the first place. *'Frost Dragon's Honing Claw' (霜鉄竜の剃刀砥爪, Toukan no Kamisoridotsume): This is simply the collective term coined to the basic maneuver of a frost dragon slayer such as Jiretto. As a manipulator of ice and an experienced handler of magical power, Jiretto's will extends into his spells, allowing him to shape his energy in any way he deems necessary. In this particular example, Jiretto creates an extension of his arm through the use of his ice; the arm is coated in a layer of ice taking the form of a dragon's claw. Thereafter, it is able to deal damage from a distance simply by stretching and therefore branding Jiretto with a stationary means of countering his opponent. While it is referred to as a "claw", the same principles can be applied to essentially any of Jiretto's body parts to make for a more efficient means of long distance combat. *'Frost Dragon's Freezing Hailstorm' (霜鉄竜の凝固氷雨, Toukan no Reitouhisame): An attack that targets the terrain as opposed to solely the user's opponent; the freezing hailstorm, as its name suggests, calls upon an endless hailstorm comprised of large spherical shards of ice. Because of the nature of the technique, in that it directly damages the battlefield as opposed to just a single enemy, it is deemed to be quite difficult to evade, as one cannot simply move out of the way of several hundreds of raining ice droplets without once being inflicted by them. Upon coming into physical contact, the shards shatter into several pieces, causing further harm to their victim. *'Frost Dragon's Arctic Mist' (霜鉄竜の防寒靴霞, Toukan no Akuteikiri): The arctic mist is one of Jiretto's most fearsome techniques in the entirety of his repertoire. This is due to nature of the technique itself, coupled with the fact that it is quite effortless for Jiretto to execute in continuous succession without so much as a hint of exhaustion on his magical reserves. Much like his unique dragon's breath technique, this mist is secreted through his mouth. Because it takes the form of a gas, the mist covers a relatively large distance in a very short period of time, rendering it very difficult to evade, especially when already draped within close quarters. The mist's greatest asset is its ability to conceal Jiretto's presence to perfection, without allowing so much as his physical appearance to be visible to his opponents. For this reason, it has become increasingly difficult to live up to the man's might when he has called upon his mist. However, while it is impossible to sense Jiretto's exact location due to the mist carrying his magical energy signature, it is still possible for those with refined senses to pinpoint his whereabouts. *'Frost Drive' (霜気迫, Shimokihaku): An ability available to only a select few dragon slayers —perhaps only of the third generation classification— Jiretto’s enhancement magic comes in the form of the frost drive. When activated, Jiretto’s being is laminated in a coating of thick, durable blue magical energy, enveloping and tracing his very figure. This transition is immediate, and as its appearance would suggest, is not very taxing on Jiretto’s body, supplementing the latter with a substantial increase in his physical attributes, the most noticeable of which is in regards to his lateral movement. All of his magical abilities are also augmented and his appearance takes on an overall more menacing persona; his hair especially, rising upward and settling in a spiky manner, it represents pointed glaciers. *'Frost Dragon's Polar Punch' (霜鉄竜の正反対穿孔, Toukan no Seihansenkou): A fundamentally sound technique as they come; the polar punch is executed through basic utilization of frost dragon slayer magic. To begin, Jiretto first coats the given fist in a powerful dragonic aura which begins to emit streams of mist as a result of the freezing sensation. Upon the slightest of contact, the temperature is transferred from Jiretto's hand to the body of his opponent, slowly rendering them immobile as their body begins to quite literally become encased within a block of ice. Wherever the target had initially been inflicted with is marked with a small icicle glacier which begins to expand feeding off of the host's own magical energy until it effectively traps them. The ice can be removed though is known to leave behind several first degree burns. (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): The aforementioned class of sorcery is among the highest caliber spells Jiretto is able to use. For certain matters, they are quite literally the techniques that define his legacy as a warrior and more thoroughly display his craftsman to the rest of the world. Their sheer power alone is enough to shape the environment, leading Jiretto to prohibit their regular usage in battle. As such, for Jiretto to rely on such spells is beyond rare; one will know they have the man's full efforts when he utilizes such high level magic. The spells were taught to Jiretto by Sukaru herself, mere months before her departure, meaning the boy was left to master the techniques himself. Gradually overtime, however, he even created his own breed of techniques based off the same fundamental principles. They are referred to by Jiretto himself as the very pinnacle of ice magic. *'Subzero Vanquish: Planetary Avalanche Disaster' (零下呪禁惑星雪崩, Reikajugon Wakusei Nadareihen): Jiretto yet again focuses his powers into the atmosphere, summoning forth a colossal sphere made of ice, hypothetically said to descend from the heavens themselves. Due to the sheer size of the sphere, it has proven to be quite difficult to evade, especially considering Jiretto's careful timing coupled with his impressive precisioning based skills. It has enough power to destroy a small village and has been referred to as one of Jiretto's most powerful spells in the past. Upon contact, the sphere shatters into several thousands of shards, further damaging the targeted person or area. *'Subzero Vanquish: Glaring Frost Blizzard' (零下呪禁炯吹雪, Reikajugon Kefubukii): This technique is heralded for its formidable lethality in both accuracy and power. As a technique that targets not only the opponent, but additionally the surrounding atmosphere, evading the glaring frost blizzard is close to impossible, though it may still be possible defend against it. The spell is comprised of an endless storm of large icicles. As durable as they are powerful, the shards of ice fire in rapid succession from every angle —reminiscent of a machine gun— until eliminating their target. The shards are able to penetrate most defenses and will easily run through human flesh. *'Diamond Glacier: Frost Dragon's Fang' (霜鉄竜の金剛氷河, Toukan no Naiyahyouga): The enhanced version of the frost dragon's polar punch, this spell is physically orientated. Making good use of his superb reflexes and his agile body, Jiretto quickly approaches his opponent whilst coating his body in the aura of the frost dragon. Shielding his face with both arms, he then proceeds to thrusting his hands forward in a swift motion, leaving behind remains of blue energy that take the form of the letter "X". Additionally, for heightened visual appeal, an illusion of Sukaru —the frost dragon who taught her magic to Jiretto— appears at large behind Jiretto, seemingly influencing the power of his assault. Altogether, the technique is by far Jiretto's most reputed when measuring strictly close quarters combat. (ドラゴンフォース, Doragon Fōsu): A state of being initially believed to be unobtainable by even the most powerful of dragon slayers, dragon force is the ultimate transformation that bestows power akin to a real dragon upon only the most privileged slayer. For generations, even the most gifted prospects across the world have only entered the state a handful of times and through trivial means; in Jiretto's case, his supreme prowess has enabled him to initiate the transformation at will. When Jiretto enters dragon force, a thick aura surrounds him and shoots upward in a pillar form, devastating everything in its path. The atmosphere plummets instantly, to the point where snow flakes begin to rain down from the heavens. The appearance of the form is quite similar in resemblance to the transformations of the twin dragons of the Guild. Jiretto's hair grows longer in length and as a result of the surging magical aura, is forced from its roots into a standing position. His muscles also grow more fierce in shape and size, a sign that his power has increased dramatically. In addition, his unique golden colored eyes emanate a mysterious light, seemingly glowing in the dark. The most distinguishable physical alteration, however, is the layer of dragon scales that encompasses his entire body, spanning from his forehead all the way down to his toes. The scales are especially noticeable on his face; splitting into halves, they pay homage to the man's polar prowess by taking the form of a layer of ice. These markings can also be seen on his chest, arms and legs, providing the dragon slayer with an extra layer of defense, much like the benefits a real dragon. Sky Frost Dragon Mode (空凍寒竜形式, Mōdo Soratoukanryū): Equipment Trivia *Jiretto's name is derived from a men's . *Jiretto's mother's name, Avueda (アヴェダ, Aveda) is derived from a women's . *The premise of Jiretto was decided by the author during the events of a off from school. (This also pays homage to the "ice" theme befitting the character) Quotes Category:Dragon Slayer Category:S-Class Mage